


First Impressions

by purplesheep22



Series: 2015高考作文题 [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 2015高考作文, First Meetings, M/M, The National Gallery, 四川卷, 字数：1000+, 老实与聪明
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四川卷：老实与聪明（表象与实际）</p>
<p>一次班会课上，同学们围绕“学会做人，我看老实与聪明”展开讨论。<br/>甲：老实就是实诚、忠厚，聪明就是机制、敏锐。<br/>乙：老实和聪明可为一个人兼而有之。<br/>丙：老实是另一种聪明。聪明不一定是真聪明。</p>
<p>自选角度写一篇不少于800字的文章，标题自定，文体自选，不得抄袭，不得套作，用规范汉字书写。</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

 

       在见面之前，Q原以为传奇特工007风趣幽默、蔑视上级的性格，不过是夸大失真的坊间传闻。毕竟，被自己人一枪打下瀑布，好不容易捡回一条命来，却又在总部爆炸后主动回来的人，无疑是把“忠诚”二字刻进了骨髓。而这种老实人的档案里不但有几乎完美的任务成功率，还有处处留情的艳遇，实在难以置信。Q只当是局里为了塑造明星特工用以吸引人才，或者是档案员的生活太过寂寞。

       于是他特地把头一次碰头的地点定在国家美术馆，还找了幅饶有深意的画作。既然拳脚、年龄、资历上都比不过对方，至少得好好展示一下自己的智商，在以后的合作中掌握主动权。

       Q到得挺早，在左右几个展厅转了三四圈之后，回归的007终于坐到了指定的长凳上。对方的坐姿让他联想到一只暂时敛住利爪的猎豹，美丽而危险。

       他不紧不慢地走过去，坐到金发男人身旁，依照脑中排练多次的流程，盯着画布上昏黄的夕阳，主动搭话：“每次看到这幅画总让我觉得有点儿伤感，……你看到了什么？”

       谁知对方一点儿不上道：“一条该死的大船。”甚至起身准备离开，想必是把他当成了刚考上附近美术学校，对每件作品都充满激情的大学新生。

       逼得他只好叫出代号，点名身份。

       这也就仅仅止住了007离开的动作而已，没换来半点尊敬：“你一定是在开玩笑。”

       Q按捺住计划被打乱的烦躁，准备开个玩笑缓和一下气氛：“因为我没穿实验服？”

       谁承想Bond丝毫不掩饰他的质疑：“因为你脸上的雀斑还没褪干净。”接着又用“年轻并不代表着拥有创造力”，轻而易举地接下了Q的“资历不等于效率”。逼得他冒出了一长串关于“伯爵茶”、“睡衣”、“笔记本电脑”的辩解，中途还一顺嘴就带出了一句“比你外勤一年的破坏力还大”。

       吐出最后一个词后，Q立刻就后悔了。他不知道自己为什么当初不相信档案，仅凭对方消失数月后回到六处这种单一证据就断定Bond是个死心眼的人。能接住他话茬的人本来就少，能打乱他阵脚的人更是不多，这种聪明人哪是单用“老实”就形容得了的呢？这下可好，本来局里的中年人大都不太信服他这个看上去乳臭未干的电脑极客，自己刚才还一时激动，暗讽了对方一番。第一印象算是没法拯救了，直接把设备交给特工，认真跟完这个任务，之后就打报告给M要求更换负责007的后勤人员。

       Q在心里叹了口气，抬眼看向身边的特工，却落入一潭冰蓝。

       “那你需要我做什么呢？”

       Q晃了晃神，略微迟疑但真诚地答道：“总得有人扣动扳机。”

       “或是决定不扣，”男人眼角的笑纹渐深，“你穿着睡衣可说不准。”他主动伸出手：“Q。”

       而Q接过，笑意也染上绿眸：“007。”

       接下来的设备交接如Q计划一般顺利，特工显然对掌纹识别手枪非常满意，之后的对话甚至还用上了研究007档案时了解到的对方对爆炸钢笔的偏好。在叮嘱对方完好归还设备后，Q踩着悠闲的步子，看似闲逛般漫无目的地转身离开。此时，打报告更换辅助人员的念头已经不再，取而代之的，是Q准备在这个任务中大展身手的强烈愿望，以及对这个面对工作时“老实”忠诚，切实交往时跟得上自己思路，风霜刻进了面容，眼神却依然明亮犀利的男人的浓浓的好奇。

 


End file.
